Antennas for mobile or cellular phones, or other portable radio communication devices, are today often mounted within the chassis of the device it is used for. Since there today is a demand for mobile phones that are small sized there is a limited space for all desired components in a mobile phone, which puts design restrictions on the components in the mobile phone. Antennas are therefore sometimes mounted above other components mounted on a printed wiring board in the mobile phone.
When a component mounted under an antenna needs to be accessed, e.g. for repair or for measurement tests, the antenna needs to be dismounted. It is however not desirable to dismount an antenna, as the remounting of the antenna needs to be very precise or else the antenna characteristics may be changed in a negative way.